


我ntr了孔刘（下）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong
Kudos: 5





	我ntr了孔刘（下）

本来想就这样放李栋旭回家，但是见他委屈的样子实在太诱人了，没忍住又折腾了他几次，这才给他穿戴整齐，开车送他回家。  
“别这么叫了，开着车呢，出车祸怎么办？”一路上李栋旭都在副驾驶扭来扭去，还时不时地发出软绵的呻吟，我裤裆支得老高，忍不住提道。  
然后就被瞪了一眼，“要。。。哈啊。。。要不是你。。。唔。。。放东西进来。。。也不会这样！”  
“可是你肚子里都是我的子孙后代，漏出来怎么办？”我说。  
“混蛋！唔。。。呀啊！不要专挑不平的路面走啊！”  
好不容易到了李栋旭和孔刘的家，我把车在路边，拉过旁边的李栋旭就把他的脑袋按在我胯下，解开拉链，我的性器立即迫不及待地弹到了他的脸上，在那白净的小脸上面留下湿漉漉的水痕。  
“你快走了，真不舍得，所以先帮我解决一下这个吧。”我说。  
“呀！脏死了！给我拿走！”李栋旭立马十分嫌弃地把脸撇开。  
我的手伸进裤子口袋里，按下了里面装着的小遥控器的开关，李栋旭“啊”的一声叫了出来，我趁机把我肿胀的性器塞进他的嘴里。

“怎么？让你给我含一下就这么委屈啊？”李栋旭听到头上传来的声音，气得恨不得一口咬下去，他连孔刘哥的都从来没有用嘴伺候过呢！  
李栋旭手扒拉着对方的大腿，拼命地想把人推开，但是却被一只手牢牢扣住后脑，即使嘴里的性器已经顶进喉咙，让他呛出眼泪，也无法移动分毫。  
窒息的感觉让李东旭的脸颊慢慢浮上红潮，更别提那个在他屁股里十分有存在感地震荡着的按摩棒此时一刻不停地发挥着它的用处。那根按摩棒被放进去的时候，被人坏心眼地顶在了敏感的地方，就连走路或者呼吸间带来的内壁的蠕动都刺激得不行，李栋旭要强忍着才不至于发出不雅的声音，现在它本身剧烈的振动更是加剧了这种刺激，李栋旭悲鸣着夹紧了后穴，但勒进臀缝在腰间环绕一圈固定着按摩棒的皮带阻止了内壁把按摩棒给排出来，肠壁的紧缩反而使内壁更加鲜明地感受到按摩棒在里面搅动的动作。  
“看看你这张色情的脸，你是真的很舒服啊。”李栋旭的下巴被捏着抬起来，塞满别人的性器而显得十分鼓胀的小脸被捏了捏。  
才没有！李栋旭心里反驳着，但嘴里哼哼唧唧根本说不出来话。  
然后，那个无耻的男人居然开始脱起他的裤子。  
李栋旭拼命地反抗着，但车内狭小的空间限制了他的活动，而且对方的力气确实比他大，所以即使再不情愿，还是被轻而易举地把裤子连同内裤一起脱掉了。  
“别紧张，我没想做什么，怕你等会下面发大水弄脏裤子而已。”他这么一边说着，一边伸手抓住李栋旭不知何时悄悄硬起来的性器，轻轻地抚慰着。  
“唔。。。唔嗯。。。”前后一起被刺激的感觉让李东旭哼出了声，情不自禁地扭了扭腰想让前面动得快点，结果就听到对方一声嗤笑，立即回过神来僵住不动了。  
不过前面不断动作的手倒是顺了他的愿望速度快了些，李东旭的尖叫被堵回嘴里，呼吸不畅好像反而让他身体更加敏感了些，很快就下腹一热，要去了。  
但是粗糙的指腹立即堵住了他的马眼，射精还没开始就被硬生生地打断，逆流回去，李东旭难受得直哭，呜咽着用哀求的眼神看着驾驶位的男人，这种从下往上抬眼看过去的角度让他无辜得像只小狗，但对方一点都没心软。  
“什么时候我射出来了，你才能射，不过按照你这个口技，你得多忍一会了。”他说。  
“呜呜。。呜。。。”不能射精的痛苦让李东旭晃动着身体想挣脱那只手，但身体早在被折腾过那么多次后虚软无力了。  
“来，为了让我早点射出来，动动你的舌头，好好舔你嘴里的东西。”男人开始了指导，“一点一点往里吃，把它吃进你的喉咙里，哎呦，小心你的牙齿。”  
李东旭耐着性子照做了一会，在他的脸颊和下颌变得酸痛不已时，男人突然加快了挺腰的速度，然后把性器猛地插进了从未有过的深度。  
“唔！！唔唔！”李东旭抗议地拍打着对方的腿，已经完全不能呼吸了，喉咙被塞满刺激得他一阵一阵地干呕，但喉咙的收缩反而让对方更加舒服。  
“乖，马上，忍一忍就可以了。”男人话音刚落，便松开了一只捏着李东旭性器的手，李东旭终于射了出来，同时喉咙里被灌下浓稠的液体，李东旭只能别无选择地吞咽着。  
由于快感积累得太久，李东旭这次的高潮来得十分猛烈且持久，李东旭几乎要晕过去，他眼前漆黑一片，后穴的按摩棒什么时候停止了振动折磨也不知道，好几分钟后才重新能看到东西。  
这时他已经面朝下趴在旁边男人的腿上不知道多久了，回过神来李东旭立刻打开窗户向外面干呕着，却立即又被抓着后领子拎了回来。  
“你吐出来多少我就再灌十倍的量进去哦。”恶魔的声音在他耳边响起。  
李东旭哭唧唧地压下恶心感，他至今都不敢相信自己吃了别人的精液，在这之前李东旭根本对于口交毫无概念，孔刘从来也没舍得让自己帮他做这个。  
李东旭就在这种委屈的心情下，穿好了裤子，愤愤地下车了。  
明明只是几步路，但在后穴里按摩棒的存在下，还是显得格外漫长，走路的时候内壁包括敏感点被坚硬的棒子狠狠地摩擦，走到家门口的时候前面居然再次抬头了。  
李东旭扶着门，小心地控制着自己的呼吸，好不容易压下去那隐隐冒头的快感，哆哆嗦嗦地去找钥匙开了门。  
“栋旭，你出去好久啊。”他温柔的爱人听到门口的响动第一时间来到门前，像平时一样欢迎着自己回家。  
“孔刘哥。。。”李栋旭看着孔刘永远温和的脸，宽阔的肩膀，一看就很有力的臂弯，鼻子一酸，顺从自己的心意扑向了那个宽厚的怀抱。  
“呜呜呜呜。。。我今天。。。今天。。。呜。。。”李栋旭在他怀里泣不成声。  
“怎么了？栋旭？今天谁欺负你了？嗯？谁给你委屈受了？”孔刘惊慌地问着，但不管怎么问，李栋旭就是把脸埋在他怀里一言不发。  
孔刘什么时候见过他弟这么狼狈，心里又气又急，如果让他知道谁欺负他的栋旭了。。。  
最终李栋旭终于止住了哭泣，但还是什么都没说。  
“哥，我累了，想去睡一会。”李栋旭这么说着，自己来到卧室，衣服都来不及脱，就倒在柔软舒适的床上，陷入了沉睡。


End file.
